


Fish in the sea, salt in the air (I'm just trying not to be seasick)

by fluffyxcloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My OTP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyxcloud/pseuds/fluffyxcloud
Summary: Hyukjae wasn’t exaggerating when he said he hated fish. He’d been scarred early on as a child—a hapless victim of boat rides and sea-sickness coupled with watching his uncle hacking into the head of a twitching (living) fish whilst casually carrying on with the neighborhood ajummah. Today the smell of fish sent his stomach reeling back into the unsteady fishing rig and the smell and bustle of fish markets sent him scurrying ungainly in the opposite direction.Needless to say he was appalled when, on their first date, Donghae took him to the aquarium.





	Fish in the sea, salt in the air (I'm just trying not to be seasick)

 

Hyukjae wasn’t exaggerating when he said he _hated_ fish. He’d been scarred early on as a child—a hapless victim of boat rides and sea-sickness coupled with watching his uncle hacking into the head of a twitching (living) fish whilst casually carrying on with the neighborhood ajummah. Today the smell of fish sent his stomach reeling back into the unsteady fishing rig and the smell and bustle of fish markets sent him scurrying ungainly in the opposite direction.

  
Needless to say he was appalled when, on their first date, Donghae took him to the aquarium.

  
The mere sight of the entrance was enough for him to twitch, legs itching to turn ‘round and climb straight back in to the bus. But Donghae’s hand, warm and big and twined in his own sweaty palm, tugged him excitedly in the one direction he did NOT want to go.

  
It was his own fault, he cursed in his head. He’d been so flustered that the handsome brunette he’d been admiring (creeping on, really) for months had finally begun a conversation, he’d barely been able to hook two phrases together. So when Donghae, with a careless grin and sparkling eyes, flicked soft hair from his face and proclaimed his unending love for his scaly brethren, Hyukjae dumbly stuttered out an agreement. Oh yes, he stood there and blustered and lied about how much he adored fish; yes _Finding Nemo_ was one of his favorite movies; Shark Week on the nature channel? I’m so there!; Of course I find the colorful ones so _exotic;_ nothing better than a sea breeze in your face…

  
As Donghae waxed sonnets about aquamarine life and it’s slimy, smelly, squirmy inhabitants, Hyukjae sunk himself deeper and deeper into regret (he’d appreciate the pun if he weren’t so miserable). As it were, he’d been so relieved he managed to get through the conversation unscathed he thought little of the repercussions. And now—Karma.

  
Donghae all but skipped to the entrance line, whipping out his wallet and paying for two tickets on bouncing feet. Hyukjae, to his own credit, made a weak attempt at paying. But really, it was bad enough he had to spend time in this own layer of hell, paying for it may have brought tears.

  
It was an almost childish Donghae that grasped him tightly by the hand and wound them through the smattering of people in the large foyer and into the sea room beyond. “Come on Hyuk,” he said excitedly, “the tropical fish are this way!” Hyukjae smiled weakly and allowed himself to be tugged towards his doom.

  
Donghae slowed and entered the first room almost reverently and Hyukjae stared as the cool blue lights, darkened and flickering to imitate the sea, washed over Donghae’s face. His eyes were wide and practically dancing, and Hyukjae’s stomach squirmed miserably. He didn’t have the heart to say anything now. Not seeing the other so happy. Patting his stomach reassuringly (it was already twinging), he tugged his black tee down resolutely and followed Donghae to the first open window. Displaying…something.

  
Maybe he’d just watch Donghae a couple steps back. Nothing wrong with measured distance.

  
Donghae didn’t seem to notice at first, his enthusiasm moving Hyukjae like a tide from section to section of sea life. They oogled the tropical fish, found nemo and dory (of course), Donghae tickled the glass over starfish bottoms. They gazed at jellyfish, giant ancient monsters, and eyed tiny anchovies.

  
“Looks like you,” Donghae teased, poking his tongue out at his date, who stood a good three steps away from him. Hyukjae just laughed uneasily. He was starting to feel a little claustrophobic around all these…fish.

  
After a while Donghae seemed to pick up the vibe despite his ardent fascination with his fishy friends. The smile dropped a little from his face and he silenced. Hyukjae was too busy trying to quell his rising sickness to notice. As they gazed at the turtles (a little better, since they were big and cute) Donghae sighed heavily.

  
“You don’t like me, do you,” he asked morosely. Hyukjae, not really listening, hummed and continued watching the splashing turtles in the tank. A second later it clicked.

  
“WHAT?!” He exclaimed, voice cracking to an uneasy pitch. The heads of several mothers and dates turned in interest at the near shriek. Donghae’s eyes went wide with surprise.

  
Hyukjae swallowed before trying again. “What?!” he whispered loudly. “Of course I like you!” Donghae bit his lip and twiddled uneasy fingers.

  
“It’s just, you really haven’t seemed interested today and I know that you love fish so it must be me…” He trailed off, head tilted, staring at his sneakers and Hyukjae gaped uselessly at the curly brown hair of the handsome boy in front of him.

  
“I—you—it’s not—” Hyukjae tripped over his tongue in haste, placing a nervous palm on the other’s shoulder. Donghae sighed and smiled sadly, patting Hyukjae’s hand reassuringly.

  
“It’s okay, Hyukjae,” he placated, “I understand. It was nice of you to come here with me today anyway.”

  
Hyukjae, still fighting with his tongue, felt like crying with frustration over his ineptitude.  “You’re so hot,” he blurted.

  
Donghae blinked. “That’s why you went with me today?” he asked.

  
“ _No!”_ Hyukjae said emphatically. “I came here…I just…you…for _ever_ and you finally…but fish…and…ugh my stomach hurts,” the stomachache he’d been warring with finally claimed victory as Hyukjae puked all  over Donghae’s shoes.

  
“Oh _shit!_ ” Donghae exclaimed, quickly jumping back and moving to the other’s side. He patted Hyukjae’s back awkwardly as he got the last of his lunch out over the aquarium floor.

  
“I’m sorry,” Hyukjae said miserably from his hunched position.

  
“S’alright,” Donghae said kindly, rubbing his hand in small circles over the other’s back.

  
After calling over a worker and scrubbing the flecks of vomit off his shoes in the bathroom, Donghae guided Hyukjae out of the aquarium into the bright sunlight outside. He placed Hyukjae on a bench and ran off, promising to return quickly.

  
Hyukjae tilted his head back, thumping heavily against the wooden bench, and stared at the blue sky. “Stupid,” he cursed, and moaned as his stomach churned mutinously. “Stupid stupid Hyukjae.”

  
“Maybe,” came Donghae’s voice. Hyukjae hadn’t noticed his return, but when he lifted his head there he was, sweating lightly in his printed tee and holding out a waterbottle and chilsung cider. “But you have to pick why you’re stupid before I agree or disagree with you.”

  
Hyukjae blinked at the drinks.

  
“Bubbles calm your stomach,” Donghae said cheerily, “and everyone knows water is good for anything that ails you.”

  
Hyukjae smiled weakly and reached out, taking the two bottles. He unscrewed the chilsung first, taking a quick swig to wash the nasty flavor out of his mouth. Donghae plopped beside him on the bench.

  
“So, why are you stupid?” he asked.

  
Hyukjae glanced at the handsome boy sitting next to him and thought again at how talented he was at ruining his only chance with the guy of his dreams so fantastically. He rolled the cider around in his hands, the water tucked next to his thigh.

“I totally ruined this date,” he confessed.

“No you didn’t,” Donghae smiled. “You can’t help being sick.”

“No it’s not that,” Hyukjae confessed. “I uh…well…”

Donghae looked at him patiently.

“I’ve liked you for a long time,” Hyukjae blurted out, a blush forming embarrassingly on his cheeks. “And well, when you talked to me I was just so happy I didn’t want to ruin anything and…”

  
“And?” Donghae coaxed.

  
“….I…might have lied…about liking fish…” Hyukjae mumbled. “Like…a lot.”

  
Donghae blinked and raised an eyebrow. “How a lot is a lot?”

  
“They make me feel sick, they’re slimy and gross, they wiggle everywhere and have buggy eyes, they smell bad, people like to cook them when they’re still alive and it freaks me out, and uh…did I mention they make me feel really sick?”

  
Donghae was silent a moment, staring at Hyukjae’s red face before guffawing loudly, slapping a knee and throwing his head back.

  
“Hyuk,” he panted between gasps of laughter, “Hyuk that’s hilarious!”

  
“It’s not that funny,” Hyukjay pouted, secretly relieved at his reaction.

  
“It is because,” Donghae said, calming down a bit and grinning brightly at him, “I was really worried you didn’t like me! And I’ve liked you for a long time, too! Stupid Hyukjae.”

  
“Of course I like you,” Hyukjae said matter-of-factly, “I braved the aquarium for you.”

  
“So you did,” Donghae agreed happily, smiling up at the sky.

  
“So uh…” Hyukjae continued uneasily. “I guess since you don’t hate me for not liking fish and throwing up all over your shoes…can I pick the second date?”

  
Donghae leaned in and pecked Hyukjae’s lips quickly. “Hyuk, if you want, there can be a next date right now.”

  
Hyukjae smiled, gums and all. “Then let’s go to my favorite place! You like animals right? Cause I love monkeys and there’s one in the zoo that’s I’ve named Mr. Bonamana Bonana Rama and I’ve even got him to dance a little bit and you’ll just love him!”

  
Hyukjae was so busy carrying on he failed to notice Donghae’s dimming smile as he was dragged toward the bus.

  
See, Donghae wasn’t exaggerating when he said he _hated_ monkeys…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
